Annabeth White
by piequeenthegreat
Summary: Posiedion and Athena split up Percabeth by sending Annabeth back in time as Snow White. Will it be enough though? rated T for the tears Annabeth shed when she thought she lost Percy forever (hiatus)
1. percabeth disprupted

PJO X-over feat. Snow White

Don't own PJO or Snow White the rights go to the respective owners

A/N: Everyone this is just a little sampler. I want to see what you're thoughts are on it. I'll take suggestions, constructive criticism but please no flame, just turn it into constructive criticism and don't type it sarcastically. Please I really want this to work out. I know the characters are a little OOC and the setting is kinda AU but ignore it and just go with it. I also know that Athena and "Uncle P" wouldn't disrupt Percabeth over their disagreement. But like I said it's an AU and the characters are OOC.

3rd person POV (or narrator)

It was a fine day at Camp Half-Blood. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase had officially been dating for 3 days now, but that was soon to change. The new couple was sitting on the beach as normal, even before they dated so it was kind of their spot, talking and then 'It' happened.

"PERCY! I can't believe you've been dating this... This... girl." Poseidon said coming out of the ocean, obviously trying to think of something worse to call Annabeth without offending her too much.

"ANNABETH! I forbid you to see this kelp-fer-brains anymore!"(A/N kelp-fer-brains- an insult that Squidward calls SpongeBob all the time, i figured it fitted cuz kelp is sometimes referred to as seaweed and seaweed brain blah blah blah)

"HEY! I'm right here!" Percy said defensively. "At least my father had enough respect not to heavily insult my girlfriend!"

"Percy, I can take care of myself in this matter. But thanks for standing up for me." Annabeth said sweetly. "And thank you Poseidon, for not calling me a rude name, unlike my mother did to your son. And finally, MOM! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! DIDN'T APHRODITE TELL YOU NOT TO GET INVOLVED! SHE TOLD YOU TO BE HAPPY FOR ME! I DON'T THINK COMING HERE AND CALLING MY BOYFRIEND KELP-FER-BRAINS AND FORBIDING ME TO SEE HIM IS BEING HAPPY FOR ME!" she yelled.

"Too bad. I gave it a chance and didn't like it soooooooo I'm teleporting you to the time of fairy tales as Snow White!" Annabeth had a look ton her face that could only be described as angrocked, a combination of angry and shocked. (A/N I just made that up! Can you tell?)

"Fine Athena, but they're going to be together no matter what you do." Said a voice coming from behind her that sounded like a choir of doves. The owner of the voice was the goddess of love and beauty, Aphrodite. "It's their destiny. They're bond is as strong as Romeo and Juliet's, and their story is somewhat similar."

"You mean I'm going to kill myself because Annabeth is what I thought to be dead? Then right after I die, she comes back to life?" Percy said in disbelief

"After which I take my own life with his dagger upon seeing his dead body?" Annabeth added, seeming that her and Percy's life together was over no matter what Aphrodite said about them being together.

"No, you silly teenage demi-gods! I was referring to the fact that you're parents are enemy's and you love each other anyway!" Aphrodite said with a big smile on her face


	2. 2 it's time

Hey people first of there's a person I'd like to thank!

The random person () thanks for the comment you helped boost my confidence! Yay! Anyway, you didn't sound too much like a lawyer but I get the Artemis Fowl bit!

And this is after TLO Just saying...

And on to, the story but first a little dance! I mean disclaimer! I don't own PJO or snow white!

3rd person/ Narrator's POV

This chapter begins with the setting of Annabeth's room in the Athena cabin at camp half-blood. Her face is streaked with tears unable to believe what had happened, she had finally found the courage to tell her Seaweed Brain how she feels and finds out he feels the same way, but days later being ripped apart by they're parents? It was a huge depression for both Annabeth and Percy. There was nothing they could do. Annabeth reluctantly packed a bag full of her most treasured possessions to bring with her. She decided to bring her magic Yankees hat, her magic shield, a picture of her, Thalia, Grover, Percy, Nico and Tyson, a picture of just her and Percy, the necklace Percy gave her. It was a beautiful silver owl charm with emerald eyes and perched on a brass trident which was horizontal as if it were a branch of a tree. (A/N look at my profile pic! That's the charm! I designed it using pics off of Google that I copied and pasted in paint!) And finally her knife. Then she prepared to say good-bye to her friends and half-siblings for she knew that she may never see them ever again. Little did she know the other gods had a plan to out-smart Athena. (This is where the music goes DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN)

Percy was doing the same as Annabeth, packing his few belongings to take with him. He packed his sword/pen Riptide, his shield/watch that his half-brother Tyson made since he was a Cyclops and a few photos of him, Thalia, Grover, Nico, Tyson and Annabeth, and another of him and Annabeth. Then they went down to the beach to meet the gods that were sending them back in time. Percy going back as a prince in Cinderella's time. While Annabeth's hair was being cut short and dyed black, so there was a HUGE resemblance between her and Thalia, then she would become Snow White. Or at least that's what everyone thinks is going to happen, except for a certain goddess. Athena and Poseidon were arguing, as usual. But when their children came they stopped. Aphrodite was there too, along with Zeus, Hades and Ares. Zeus, Hades and Aphrodite were off to the side talking in hushed tones.

"OK" Aphrodite started. "I guess it's time. Have you said all of your goodbyes?" Annabeth and Percy stopped stared into each other's eyes for a second so they could look at the goddess and nod, then they continued staring into each other's eyes lovingly. "OK, now Poseidon, Athena, its not that we don't trust you with this, we just don't want one of them 'accidently' exploding instead of being teleported to their respective time period."

"Why am I here?" Ares complained.

"Because we need you to help us with the plan that's why. So we all know where we're sending them, right?" Aphrodite said sharing a look that can only be described a somewhat threatening if you don't go with whatever secret scheme you and her had planned for such an occasion. The other gods nodded nervously as if they were scared of what Aphrodite would do to them if they didn't oblige. "OK it's time."


	3. 3 they're gone revised edition!

Disclaimer, you know, the usual stuff I don't own PJO OR Snow White

**Hey peeps, I've been getting plenty of people subscribing to the story or favourite-ing it but could you review? Please? I want to know what you like or dislike so I can change it to suit everyone's preferences. If I can, at least. Revised edition! I had a slight case of writer's block so their thoughts weren't that different ****and I posted it **and after I posted it I read _the demi-god files _so I then knew what really happened to Thalia's mom, ******anyways **re-wrote parts while I was listening to hurricane Igor, then I watched the news, other parts of NFLD are flooded like crazy. So enjoy the revised edition! YAY!

Thalia's POV

I convinced Nico and Grover to come watch them leave at the beach from the top of the hill; we got there just in time. Poof. They were there a pink dust surrounded them and they were gone. I guess a majority of the power used was Aphrodite's because of the color.

"I'm going to go tell Juniper that Perce and Annabeth are gone." Grover said, his eyes looking off into the distance. Nico and I nod. Then Grover runs off. That's when I noticed something, there was a warm trail of tears on my face, and I guess losing Annabeth and Luke within days of each other was too much for my emotional barrier to handle. I lost the only two who were like my family. Then I felt an arm around my shoulder.

'_ATTACK!'_ my battle instinct screamed in my mind, I turned and saw it wasn't Chiron like i expected, or my father, or any god for that matter, but his touch sent a jolt through my body. It was Nico, he seemed different, in a good way, and he was showing a side no one at camp had ever seen before. Well that I know of at least, Zeus knows what he and Percy talked about. _'WHY AREN'T YOU ATTACKING?'_

'_I don't know'_ my mind said. But then a soft, small voice spoke, a voice that I had almost forgotten had existed.

'_Because you like this. DUH!'_

"It'll be OK. We'll all miss them, but we just have to adjust." Nico said in a calm, soft voice. That's when something I didn't expect happened, I broke down. Literally, I nearly fell, if Nico wasn't there to catch me I would've too. I was crying my eyes out. We sat down, I cried into his shoulder uncontrollably.

"I know, but first my mom got into a car-crash when she was chasing my dad. That was when I was ten, one year before I met Luke two years before Annabeth found Luke and I. Luke turned evil and killed himself to save the world. Then Annabeth was torn from her boyfriend, friends and family. Everyone I love has to leave at some point." _He's still here and you love him! _The soft voice called in my mind.

"Bad things come in three's" Nico said, his coal black eyes seemed to stare right into my soul, almost as if he could read my thoughts.

_I hope he can't! That would be embarrassing! Or would it? Then I wouldn't have to keep what that small voice has been saying secret._

Nico's POV

So they're gone... now only about ½ of the people I actually liked at this camp are gone. There was till Grover and Thalia, but I can't talk to them the way I talked to Perce. I mean, Grover doesn't look like he can keep a secret and tell Thalia how I've been secretly crushing on her? Because that's a great way to keep it a secret. Annabeth was always like my older sister, and since Bianca's gone I really needed someone like that.

"I'm going to go tell Juniper that Perce and Annabeth are gone." Grover said, staring as if his life would end if he didn't leave there right at that moment. Thalia and I nod. Then Grover runs off. That's when I noticed something, Thalia was crying. I knew I should do something, I'm not sure what though. I'm still not used to how to act or talk around girls. I decided to put my arm around her shoulder to comfort her. She turned to look at me, I expected an attack. But it never came.

"It'll be OK. We'll all miss them, but we just have to adjust." I said in a calm, soft voice. That's when she broke down. Literally, I had to catch her if I didn't want to see her get hurt. She was crying her eyes out. We sat down, she cried into my shoulder uncontrollably. It broke my heart to see her like this.

"I know, but first my mom got into a car-crash when she was chasing my dad. That was when I was ten, one year before I met Luke, two years before Annabeth found Luke and I. Luke turned evil and killed himself to save the world. Then Annabeth was torn from her boyfriend and family. Everyone I love has to leave at some point." Wait, does that mean she doesn't love me?

_No, I did leave, a few days after she came back from saving Artemis. But does that even count? We hardly knew each other then. _

"Bad things come in three's" I quoted; her electric blue eyes clouded with tears stared into my plain black ones. She seemed to stop crying once I said this. As if I reminded her that someone very important to her wouldn't be going now. She half-smiled, obviously still upset about the three reasons she told me, but happy about something. I returned her half-smile with an exclusive peek at my full-blown smile. Her smile grew.

"I don't want the others to see me like this" She muttered to herself, but loud enough for me to hear.

"I could shadow-travel you back to your cabin." I offered. She looked at me with a smile on her face.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Course I would! Your one of my best friends that's not dead."

"Sure Nico. I`d love it if you shadow-traveled me back to my cabin." She replied, her smile growing, if that were even possible.

_Wait, did she say love? OMG is she hinting... that she... nah, i doubt it._

So I explained to her how it would work. We joined hands and then, after a few seconds, we were there.

"Thanks Nico!" she said as she went into her cabin.

"Wait, Thalia." She stopped and turned. "I was wondering if you wanted to fight tomorrow. With our powers and swords though."

"Sure. It's a date!" she continued into her cabin.

_DID SHE SAY DATE?_ My mind yelled. I smiled, internally of course though, and headed for my own cabin. Once I got there, I basically passed out from exhaustion of shadow-travelling Thalia to her cabin.

Thalia's POV

_**Really Thalia? Really? 'It's a date' be obvious much?**__ At least he didn't notice. O__**r if he did he though you meant it as the expression.**__Or he noticed and was just too polite to say anything__**. Guys shut it! We need to sleep! **__**Fine, but I won't like it! **__OK, goodnight. __'Night. __**Thank you!**_

With that I fell asleep.

**A/N. Remember AU Thalia didn't join the hunters of Artemis. Just putting that out there :P :D  
sorry if anything's too OOC but I wanted to include some Thalia/Nico too. The whole mind talking is based on me I argue with myself all the time, and sometimes I lose. It's depressing. :{D ****moustache smiley! I'll update as much as I can but I'm also working on my story, Harry Potter and the trip to Amity Park.**

**Ok if you found that last little bit confusing here's a guide: (of what I was aiming for at least :P)**

_**Bold, italic, underlined: Thalia's common sense/brain**_

_**Bold, italic: mean/rude-ish pessimistic**_

_Italic, underline: nice/polite optimistic_

_Italic: plain thoughts/neutral_


	4. 4 Percy's dream

Percy's POV

Here I was in the middle of the woods, I really couldn't remember if or when Cinderella's Prince Charming rode his white horse through the woods, so I went with it. I passed by a clearing and saw a nearby mine.

_The seven dwarfs work at a mine... oh Annabeth I miss her so much. Everything about this forest reminds me of her. This clearing reminds me of the clearing next to Zeus' Fist, where we spent our last few hours together. That's a Juniper tree; Juniper helped me design the necklace I gave Annabeth. I think I'm going to head back to my castle._

Luckily I had retrieved the memories of the prince so I knew how to get there. Once I arrived at my castle, I went to straight up to my room. I quickly got ready for bed, and after a few minutes of laying in my bed, reminiscing about my memories with Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, Nico, Thalia and all of my other friends, I fell asleep. For a second I regretted it, and then it might've been the best decision of my life.

_I was kissing a princess, but it wasn't Cinderella. She awoke from her unnatural slumber. I was watching the scene as if I was another person, eavesdropping on the conversation_

"_Percy? Is that really you?" A girl with grey eyes and short black hair asked me. It was Annabeth, as Snow White though looking almost just like I last saw her. I wish her hair still curled like a princess' but this princess look was nice too._

"_Annabeth?" She nodded. "Yeah, it's me."_

"_You're crazy, sir. That's Snow White, not Annabelle, or whatever it was you said." Said a dwarf with glasses. Doc I quickly remembered. _

"_Doc, would you mind going inside, I have to talk with the one who saved me." Annabeth and I talked for awhile, then the other dwarfs came back from the mine. _

"_Excuse me, Percy. I mean your highness." Annabeth said as she curtsied and tried not to laugh while calling me 'your highness'._

"_Hello, Percy." I turned, horrified. I thought I'd never see him ever again. But there he was breathing right in front of me, living._

"_Wha…wha… What are you doing here?"_

"_Taking Annabeth from you, once and for all." Then he attacked me. I watched as my dream self was stabbed in my shoulder and slowly color ran out of my face, my eyes appeared dull. Almost as if my invincibility had worn off a little from the lack of danger. My dream self was knocked unconscious, the attacker pulled my body into the woods and then used a potion from Medea's store to become my doppelganger.(_**umm... is that how I spell Medea? Because I read about her in The Lost Hero but I borrowed it from my friends so I can't check the spelling.**_) Annabeth came back out._

"_Percy?" She asked, she seemed worried even though she didn't know the worst of me disappearing._

"_Right here." The ass said. They kissed and I woke up._

Ok, So Annabeth is OK, I find her. But someone's trying to steal her from me? Oh Aphrodite, why did you promise to make my love life hard?

**OK what did you think? I really wanted him to dream about what I was going to have as the end but then I realized, then there would be no need for you to continue reading, so I added a twist. :D I really hope you like! :) and next week/weekend I'm extra busy so there might not be an updatet for a while :)**

**~~piequeenthegreat~~**


End file.
